Lauri Peterson
Lauri Waring Peterson, 41, joined the series as a divorcee once enjoying a wealthy, easygoing lifestyle with her three children; teenage daughter Ashley, teenage son Josh, and youngest daughter Sophie. She was one of five original Housewives cast on the first season of The Real Housewives of Orange County. Season 1 (2006) The show began following Lauri's most recent divorce and move to a downgraded condo, much different than the grand home in Dove Canyon she lived in. Lauri has admitted to liking the finer things in life, most of them provided by a number of husbands. But once those relationships have dissolved, Lauri has gone from rich lifestyles to poor lifestyle, and being rich is by far easier as she explains. After financial troubles arise, Lauri begins working with fellow housewife Vicki Gunvalson's insurance business, ran out of her home office. Lauri's problems continue, however, after her son is sentenced to juvenile detention and her daughter Ashley is forced to move home after being unable to make ends meet on her own. Season 2 (2007) By Season 2 Lauri, a former model, is dating affluent land developer George Peterson and is seen working less with Vicki's company. Although her family problems persist, specifically with her son's increasing drug problem and scrapes with the law, Season 2 focuses more on Lauri and George's budding relationship. After a trip to the popular spot Lake Como, George proposes to Lauri and it seems her financial woes are forever gone. Season 3 (2007 - 2008) In Season 3, Lauri and her family have moved into George's home that he shares with his children from a previous marriage. Josh (Lauri's son), however, does not join them as he is once again in trouble with the law. Lauri encounters problems with Josh as he leaves rehab, but by the end of a counseling sesssion, they appear to mend their ties enough for him to participate in Lauri's fairytale-like wedding to George. Season 4 (2008) By Season 4, Lauri's appearance on the Real Housewives dwindles as does her friendships with her fellow castmates. Eventually, after her son Josh is discovered to have a serious heroin addiction, Lauri announces her departure from the show, citing her focus on her family as the reason. She does reappear on the Season 4 reunion to update everyone about her life, but does not return as a castmate again. Season 5 (2009) Lauri only made one appearance in the fifth season during the finale where she discussed her relationship with Slade with his new girlfriend Gretchen. Slade had told Gretchen that he had not went out with Lauri but Lauri was quick to set the record straight telling her they did. The relationship was during the gap of the first and second season. Their relationship had also been confirmed by Vicki Gunvalson and Jo De La Rosa. Season 8 (2013) Lauri returned to the show in a 'Friend' role for it's eighth season when production began in late 2012. She was brought back on screen by Tamra Judge who was shopping for wedding rings. Lauri gave an update on her family life. After Housewives and Personal Struggles (2014 - Present) Lauri currently lives with her husband, George Peterson in their San Juan Capistrano, California home. Josh had a daughter Kennedy in 2012 making Lauri a grand mother. Josh has struggled with addiction issues for years and faced legal trouble as well, including the 2016 arrest for which he is currently serving time. He has been charged in connection with a shooting in Costa Mesa, California, in which one man was shot but survived. Josh was charged with three counts of attempted murder and is currently awaiting trial, but maintains his innocence, as does his mom. Both Lauri and Josh's defense attorney Joel Garson appeared together in the interview, noting they believe the evidence does not point to his guilt. "I think it's a great case. I've been doing this for 29 years and I have never seen this kind of police incompetence, to put it nicely," Josh's lawyer said. "But to be more cynical, intentional deviation from the truth." auri, who adopted Josh's daughter, Kennady, several years back, noted that while in prison, Josh has become clean after battling drug addiction for years, including heroin addiction (more on that above). And she now hopes that her son can find justice as she maintains she doesn't believe he committed the crime for which he's been charged. "There's a hearing going on and there's a chance that this case may be dismissed. I hope that happens, so we can be spared all the stress of a jury trial," she told TODAY. "If that doesn't happen, I hope that Josh is exonerated. He has been falsely accused and I think that the evidence will show that. And then I just hope that he leaves Orange County because he's got a target on his back and he needs to get out of Orange County. needs to stay clean because right now, for the first time in 15 years, I have my son back." On 20th February 2019, Lauri photographed hanging out with current cast member Kelly Dodd whilst vacationing in Aspen. Trivia * During her time on the show she interacted with 12/21 cast members. * Alongside Alexis Bellino, she is one of only two Orange County housewives to be part of the main cast for 4 seasons. * She is the sixth longest serving Orange County housewife completing 4 full time seasons only behind Vicki Gunvalson (14), Tamra Judge (12), Shannon Beador (6), Heather Dubrow and Gretchen Rossi (5). * She was the first ever Real Housewife to get married on camera. * She attended five reunions (1,2,3,4,8). * She never auditioned for her place on the show. She was just filmed as Vicki's employee in her office. * She alongside Jo De La Rosa and Gretchen Rossi have dated Slade Smiley. * Arguably, she was involved in the first ever on screen Real Housewives confrontation when Jo De La Rosa confronted her regarding her relationship with Slade Smiley in Season 2 (2007). Category:Cast members Category:Orange County Category:Orange County cast members Category:Orange County housewives